1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to shades, and more particularly to a portable shade system for convenient protection in an automobile and various other settings against the heat and glare of the sun.
2. Background Information
Various portable shades exist that unfold from a closed configuration to an open configuration. But some are too bulky for convenient handling and storage. Others are designed for one particular use, such as for mounting on the window of an automobile, but remain unsuited for others, such as mounting on a baby's car seat. Still other existing shades are complicated, expensive articles that are not adaptable to modern shade materials. Thus, users need a better portable shade system.